The Savoir Who Left
by Rossana F
Summary: Toothiana Flores was once the lonely girl in class, until she meets Jack Frost. Every changes. He and Tooth are best friend. But everything changes in the third grade. What happens then? Please read.


**Hi is this my first fanfiction. I like to make Rise Of the Guardians, the first story.**

DISCLAIMER** : I Don't own anything.**

**It belongs to Rise Of The Guardians and William Joyce**

* * *

Chapter Soundtrack: Invisible by Skylar Grey

* * *

I just looked at him. He and his electric blue eyes looking straight at me; my eyes slanted, a frown upon my lips. I can smell that strong scent his colon and my perfume, mixed in like an unknown animal. The good music playing in the background. He looked happy, I guess he got a new girlfriend... again.

How could he be so happy? Look at me, the girl he left behind like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, who wants to start again. I wish I can stab him in the back like the way he did to me for years, to feel lonely, like no one cares about you, or that you don't deserve yo live in this world and when you die, nobody will give a shit. He'll be that kid in school that some people don't even know how to pronounce your name or that they make fun of it. The weird name that nobody even heard before.

"Hi Toothiana" he only says to me. I wanted more like, 'Hey Toothiana, long time no see' but in reality, he sees me all the time in school. But no. He says none of that. He just hi and walks away, leaving me all alone. I stand there for 10 more seconds, with the words trying to escape 'How could you?!' Is what I wanted to get out. I gazed down the hall where he had continued walking.

How could he? How could he forget those years together, those years of being his best friend? A waste of my happiness and joy. I had to get out of there. My nose was starting to hurt, whole entire face turning red. Memories dropped down. I walked fast out of there, not running or the employees will think I stole something. I walked out of CVS, I want to go home. Just forget that he ever talked to me. Just forget.

Jack. Jack is his name, I known him since the start of my school life. The boy who became my Prince Charming. He saved me from the 'monsters' who made the pityness and nothingness come out of my mouth. But we didn't fall in love with each other nor did we share a kiss. This is real life. Not a fairy tale. But not anymore. That was a long, long time ago.

In school, before I met my savior, I was that girl in every classroom who was a loner. The girl that never spoke to anyone expect the teacher. Until a boy came up to me, his brown bangs up high, kinda like Justin Bieber's hair. "Hi, my name is Jack," he said waving at me. "Hi... my name is Tooth...ia...na," I replied back scaredly, and took a step back. He was friends with the 'monsters' who made the weeping come out. So that meant I was scared of him. "Do you want to play with me?" He asked back loud and proud. I, Toothiana Flores, the girl who was the loner in the class, who never talked to anyone, then one day a boy came along and asked that if he wants to play tag with me. "Okay? You're it!" I touched his shoulder lightly, and ran like hell; as I ran I smiled for the first time because I was happy I was in school. That day I will remember, that day was the day my savior came into my life. My first friend, Jack. Jack Frost.

* * *

Thought the next four years we were the best of friends; we would always play tag, always sit in lunch together, do everything together. I the girl with hair in pink tails took hold my Dora backpack tightly. The smell if school. My hands shaking, teeth chattering like I was in the cold, I could hear them like I could hear my heart in my throat. I saw kids my age saying Hi to each other. No one came up to greet me. My nose started to hurt. Felt water forming in my eyes. Ahh! Don't cry Tooth. Big girls don't cry. Don't cry, don't cry!

I would be the loner kid again. I miss Jack! I said to myself. But then out of the corner of my eyes, a boy with his hands in his hoodie pockets,came into the room. When I the shy-lonely girl saw who it was, all my worries went away. I had tears down my cheeks, my face red from the sadness. I wiped them off as fast as I can, people would stare. That smile on my face was filled with relief and happiness. JACKS HERE! JACKS HERE! "JACK!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. "TOOTH!" He cheered out loud. The boy who was my savior was in the same class and same school, this is going to be the best four years! No time to waste. Those were going to be the last years he and I were best friend forever.

* * *

Neutral was what we were when we entered the third grade, we didn't talk- wait, I take that back, he didn't talk to me. I was the person who wanted to talk, the only person between us who would come up and want to say something. "Hey, Jack do you want to play tag with me?" I yelled at him. He was a few yards away, but I yelled his name; the playground were wolves. He stopped talking, we made eye contact for like five seconds. His face frowned, that good looking smile turned into a pet-dies frown. He slowly turns back to the pit of popular kids. He didn't answer back, I crept calling his name, I gave up on the third call. I guess he wants to hang out with them. Just for today, okay, he wants some alone time. Personal space, is what I said to myself. He's going to play with me tomorrow. I ran to play other friends. But that was the last time I ever wanted his attention on me.

* * *

By the time we were entering the middle school, he didn't even look at my face. I was 'Invisible' to him, but not the others. He was in others faces or in their point of view, but to me he was Mr.I-Left-Snow-White-And-Let-Her-Die. He would always date the girl who was the prettiest and who was in a 'higher level,' he sometimes dated half my friends and made them go into the 'dark side.'

As I looked around the lunch room, I saw him, the boy who became my savior (Prince Charming) laughing and flirting with the other sults in this school. All the popular guys and girls sitting in the popular table. He truly was a womanizer and a backstabber, I thought to myself.

BFF to me is a backstabber, best friend forever, that is not for me. Prince Charming died a long time ago, Snow White didn't die, she was left to rot and be what she was in the beginning. A LONER.

* * *

**I like to thank anyone who read this story. This story is based on an event that happened to me.**

**I got the idea of chapters soundtrack from a story called Project Guardian: The Rise & Fall. You should read it, its a great story.**

**Please review, tell me what you think.**


End file.
